


Quiet Whispers

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, references seasons 5-8, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Sneaking around was just a part of their relationship, but it couldn’t last forever.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Kudos: 53





	Quiet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet I wrote really quickly because I got a random burst of inspiration, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/)

It was tremendous waste of money to get two separate hotel rooms when they only ever used one, but it was what they had to do. The bureau had a policy against male and female agents fraternizing in the same room while on assignment, and the bureau would definitely have a problem with the fact that they were a lot more than just partners. So they had to be content with wasting FBI funds for every case they investigated. When the amount of money they were actually costing the agency was brought to his attention on time, Fox Mulder jokingly suggested that they could share rooms, that it would cut the cost in half. His suggestion was met with a deadpan look and an admonishment not to tell jokes, but it wasn't really a joke. 

They didn't really worry if people knew that they were breaking so many FBI regulations, because there have been rumors floating through the office about the two of them hooking up since they started working together. At this point, unless someone actually walked in to find them fucking in the basement office, they could deny all the gossip and complain about the rumor mill. That wasn't to say that they hadn't fucked in the basement office, but they were always careful to make sure no one was in the general vicinity. 

Some things were easy for them to keep a secret. They still drove separate cars to work even though most days they woke up in the same bed, and they made sure to stagger their arrivals so that even the nosiest of their coworkers didn't get any ideas. When the went across the country on cases, they could be a lot more affectionate with each other without fear of anyone recognizing them. They couldn't be too lovey-dovey though, at risk of some local police officer talking about "those strange FBI agents who couldn't lay off the PDA" and it somehow got back to the bureau. 

Certain things were harder to hide. The most difficult was probably the fact that Mulder liked to be physically affectionate with Scully, even when the timing wasn't the best. He didn't seem to be afraid of people finding out about them as Scully was, and he enjoyed pulling her into kisses in secluded corners of the building and in empty stairwells. And although Scully acted like she didn't like it and scolded him for putting their secret at risk, there was a part of her that liked the attention and the affection. 

They didn't even tell their families for a while. Mulder never felt the need to inform his mother, and even Scully shied away from telling hers right away. She had just gone through cancer treatment a little while ago, and Scully saw how much her mother suffered and worried for her. Not that she ever though Mulder would hurt he, but she wanted to allow her mother some time to recover from the intense emotions that she had experienced before Scully dropped another bomb on her. 

The only people that did know were the Gunmen, and they even found out by accident. Everyone learned a lesson that day, the Gunmen now know not to barge into Mulder's apartment unannounced, and Mulder and Scully now know that if things are getting hot and heavy, maybe they shouldn't do it on Mulder's couch in plain view of anyone who opens the door (or in the Gunmen's case, picks the lock). 

***

Things got a little more confusing with Scully's pregnancy, especially because Mulder was gone, and then he was dead. Scully never actually admitted to anyone who the father of her baby was, despite the fact that practically the entire bureau was in on a betting pool about it. But you didn't have to hear Scully say his name out loud to know that her and Mulder had something more than just a professional partnership. She visited his grave at least once a week, and sometimes you could hear her quiet sobs in the women's bathroom. 

When Mulder came back from the dead, they decided that they couldn't waste anymore time sneaking around, so they made an appointment with Skinner to finally admit to him what the entire office had suspected for so long. Mulder wanted to be admitted back into the FBI, and they trusted Skinner. The minute they sat down on the chairs across from his desk, Skinner looked the two of them in the eye. "You're here to tell me that you're dating right?" 

Scully went slightly pink and Mulder's jaw dropped to the ground. "How did you-" he started to stutter. 

"How did I know?" Skinner asked, eyebrows raised. "I didn't, not for sure, but your reactions just told me everything I needed. And besides, I'm not an idiot. I noticed a difference in your behavior, you took more time off together, and Agent Scully's pregnant for god's sake." 

No one spoke for a few moments. "Then why didn't you report us?" Scully asked. "It's against bureau policy." 

"Like I said, I wasn't completely sure what was real and what had just been a product of the constant gossip and rumors surrounding the two of you. And besides, I care about the two of you, and about your happiness. It wasn't affecting your work, you still worked well together, and I really didn't see the need to make the entire bureau aware of your private lives." 

"What are you going to do now?" Mulder asked suddenly. 

"I can't do anything right now," Skinner responded. "You're not part of the FBI anymore Mulder." 

"And if he was to be reinstated?" 

"As long as the two of you agree to keep things running smoothly, I'll just conveniently forget to mention this to Assistant Director Kersh or any of the higher-ups."

Mulder's face broke into a smile. "You mean that sir?" 

"I would give anything to have things go back to the way they were before you disappeared," he said. "When Assistant Director Kersh wasn't constantly on my back about every little thing, and when the worst gossip about was that the two of you were secretly married. You're not secretly married though, right?" 

Both Mulder and Scully shook their heads, bright smiles on their faces. "No sir." 

"Good," Skinner said. "I can deny that one too. Now why don't the two of you go home? I'm sure that's where you'd rather be." They simply nodded and started to gather their things. When they were almost to the door, Skinner stopped them again. "By the way agents, I expect an invite to your real wedding." 

Scully turned back to him with her eyebrows raised, and Mulder stifled a laugh as he pulled her out of the room. Skinner was right, he'd much rather be at home with her. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
